Rumors of the Unloved
by DyingFeels
Summary: What happens when a group of teenagers know everyone's secrets? Chaos, backstabbing, and a lot of drama. Welcome to South Park High School. SYOC, accepting ocs! Read for more information. -OPEN-


**What happens when a group of teenagers know everyone's secrets? A mandatory meeting for South Park High School's junior grade causes a group of teens to get their hands on everyone's personal dreams and fears. With the information in their possessions, the group turns the whole school upside down.**

**Currently accepting ocs! I need 5-6 unique and creative ocs to star in my new South Park fic. I need girls, as well as boys. But as of right now, I need boys. You read right, this story is rated 'M'. There will be bad language, violence (graphic of course), and maybe even some lemons (if I feel up to it).**

**The form and rules are on my profile, while the intro to my ocs is below.**

* * *

The room was white and abnormally bright. There weren't any windows, but it was as if the walls were transparent and the sun was surrounding the room. There were only three desk - which was strange - because last time he checked, there were more than three students in his home room. Nevertheless, two of the desk sat side by side, while the other was in front of them.

He sat in the lone desk, while some red-headed girl and a girl with curly, blonde hair sat in the desk behind him. They chatted about nothing in particular, as the boy let his mind roam.

She was stupid, that much he was sure. In fact, he was positive she was the dumbest person alive. Without a second thought, the boy spoke up.

"Hey, Bebs?" He turned to the blonde girl sitting behind him.

"Yes?" She stopped mid-sentence to look at the boy with a small smile.

"Do me a favor?" He asked in a sickening sweet tone, mocking her smile with one of his own.

"Anything for you, Oliver," Her smile widening, probably thinking he was going to ask her for some gossip.

_Dumbass, blue-eyed, blonde..._

"Shut the fuck up and go-**BEEP**."

Oliver suddenly shut his mouth and looked around the room for the source of the noise.

**Beep, beep**.

Bebe tilted her head in confusion, "Go what?"

**Beep, beep, beep**.

"What the hell is that?"

* * *

"Oliver, get up!"

A pair of green eyes snapped open, as a loud knocking sound overpowered his alarm clock.

"I'm up, I'm up..." Oliver groaned as he slammed a hand down on his alarm, and sat up.

"You're gonna make me late, you little shit," A voice, beyond annoyed, yelled from the other side of Oliver's bedroom door, "Hurry up!"

Oliver ran a hand through his dark brown hair, styled in an undercut.

"I'll be right down!" He growled back, pushing himself out of bed.

As he stumbled into his bathroom, he looked around his room. He had managed to pick up a red shirt and pair of black pants off the floor along the way. As he looked into the mirror in his bathroom, he studied his freckles, which covered not only his cheeks, but his shoulders as well. He then quickly jelled back his bangs and threw on his clothes. It took him all of ten minutes to get ready, including showering.

Oliver Conway, age 17, dislikes most people. It's not that he hates certain aspects or traits (like blonde hair or bubbly personalities), he just dislikes the human race in general. Especially the people who go to the same high school as him, minus a few students. He has a bit of a potty mouth and - like most teenage boys - has hormone issues. He wants to be a chef when he graduates from college, but that's for another time.

Oliver walked back into his room, grabbed his glasses off his dresser - along with his black hat, picked up his backpack from where it sat by his door, and left his room without a second thought (still only half awake). He headed to the end of the hallway and down the stairs. Oliver was met by his older sister, of two years, at the bottom of the steps.

"My god, Oliver, how long does it take?"

Her straight, coal black hair was pulled into a high bun. Her dull green eyes scanned over her younger brother, as her lips - painted with dark purple lipstick - twisted into a frown. The freckles that covered her cheeks were barely visible thanks to the amount of blush she put on, and the rest of her flesh was hidden under layers of clothing. A long sleeved, gray shirt and a black leather jacket covered her torso. While she wore a pair of black leggings, a black skirt, and a pair of black pumps on her lower half.

"I don't know, apparently not long enough, if you're still here," Oliver yawned as he passed by her.

"Get over yourself," She hissed as she followed behind him.

Silvia Conway, age 19, is the only girl in South Park who hasn't tried alcohol. She's also the only person in all of the Western Hemisphere who has managed to make three different people cry, burn someone's left forearm, and get banned from the South Park High's band (and chorus) rooms in the spanned of fifteen minutes. Aside from her new day job, working behind the register at Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse, she spends most of her time striving to become a "starving artist". Most people believe that Oliver got his potty mouth from his sister.

"At least I didn't burn down the band room," Oliver jeered as the duo walked through their kitchen and out the side door.

"Almost," Silvia sighed, as she pulled out her car keys, "I didn't burn it completely."

"Almost is close enough," He replied, slipping on a pair of black sneakers. Oliver then climbed into the passenger's seat of his sister's black Ford Focus.

"You do understand that I don't have to drive you to school, right?" Silvia pointed out as she threw her bag into the backseat, Oliver doing the same.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Oliver mumbled, looking out the window of the car.

Silvia backed out of their garage and started for South Park High School.

* * *

"Have a good first day back, sweetie!" Silvia mocked, as Oliver closed the car door.

"Screw you," Oliver whispered, as he walked away and towards the front doors of South Park High.

Upon entry, the boy was almost tackled to the ground by a girl about two feet shorter than him.

"Olive!" She shrieked, her grip tightening on the taller boy.

The girl was shorter than Oliver, yes, but she made up for it in spirit. Her cute small features made her look innocent, that was until you saw her hair. Her hair, originally blonde, was now dyed blue (but it would probably change before the end of the month). It was cut into a short, choppy bob, while her bangs just hung in her face - practically covering her light brown eyes. She wore a plain white sweater over a red t-shirt, with a white skirt covered in yellow rubber ducks. Her look was complete with a pair of red, combat boots.

"Morning, Josey," Oliver forced a smile, even though he couldn't breath properly.

"Good morning, hon!" Josey beamed as she released Oliver.

Josey Jefferson-Platt was, and forever will be, the peppiest person you will ever meet in South Park. She's too much of a morning person, and for someone who doesn't drink coffee, she's pretty hyper. Most would categories her as a "loony" or a possible case of "ADHD", but Oliver knew she just acted that way. She wasn't like that at all, but that was just their secret.

"Yeah, morning..." Oliver yawned, covering his mouth with a hand.

"So, sleepy head, what's the plan for the first day back?" Josey asked as she looped her arm around Oliver's.

"I don't know, try not to die?" Oliver's eyes scanned the halls as familiar faces passed through.

"Boring, but alright," Josey sighed in disappointment, her arm falling from Oliver's arm, "Hey, I heard that the junior grade has an assembly today."

"The first day back?" Oliver eyed the girl with suspicion, "What? Did we do something wrong already?"

"I don't know what it's about, I just know that it's mandatory," Josey smirked, before she began to walk away.

"Goddamn it..." Oliver grumbled, following after the girl, as she maneuvered through the hallways full of students, "I blame Cartman."

"Doesn't everyone?" Josey joked, pushing her blue bangs out of her face.

"Forgot the hair clip at home?" Oliver casually questioned, grabbing one strap of his backpack with his hand.

"Yeah..." The girl mumbled, before another smirk crawled onto her face, "Maybe I can ask Bebe for one."

"I had a dream about her," Oliver blurted out unconsciously.

"What?" Josey stopped walking and turned to her best friend, "Like a dream? Or a _dream_?"

"Gross, the first one," Oliver answered, rolling his eyes.

"Thank god," Josey laughed, "Scared me there for a minute."

Oliver gave the girl a halfhearted smile, before the duo continued their journey to the gymnasium.

"I wonder what this assembly is about..." Oliver suddenly spoke up, as they reached the gym.

"It's probably nothing, just some lame beginning of the year stuff," Josey assured him, pushing open the door.

There, sitting in rows of chairs, was the entire 11th grade.

"Here we go..." Oliver sighed.


End file.
